sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guristas Military Complex
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Guristas-Militärkomplex Dieser Komplex sollte mit 2-3 Piloten geflogen werden, ein guter Tank evtl. mit einem Logistiksupport und ein Damage Dealer können mit den Gegnern fertig werden. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Military Complex 1Man landet an einer Ansammlung von POS Strukturen. Das Beschleunigungstor darunter ist in einem Schutzschild eingehüllt. Gegner *9-12 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *9-11 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Death Dealer/Enforcer/Executor/Revolter) Wenn alle Schiffe zerstört sind, sollte man den "Guristas Control Tower" (in der Mitte der Strukturen) abschiessen, um das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt dauerhaft zu entriegeln. Der Be'schuss ruft eine weitere Welle an Gegnern herbei. Meldung: ''A multitude of ships have undocked to defend the control tower. Control Tower Operator: Get out there you lazy sods and defend the control tower! We'll all die if you don't do something, fast! *5-7 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Massacrer) *6 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Demolisher/Destructor/Infiltrator/Imputor/Invader/Plunderer/Wrecker) -'' tw. web/scramble'' Der 'Ab'schuss des Towers entriegelt das Beschleunigungstor: As the Control Tower is destroyed, the device keeping the nearby acceleration gate malfunctions. The gate appears to be open now. Bleibt noch zum Schluss übrig, das EM-Schutzschild zu zerstören, um überhaupt zum Tor gelangen zu können. Dieses explodiert dann mit einem thermalen Smartbomb-Schaden: ''The destruction of the force-field has triggered a powerful thermal reaction, damaging most ships in the vicinity. '' Wer Probleme hat das EM-Forcefield als ZIel aufzuschalten, sollte in den Overview-Einstellungen (kurzzeitig) unter Filter -> Entity -> Large Collidable Structure aktivieren. Blitz: Es muss (von Welle 2) kein Schiff abgeschossen werden - allenfalls Scrambler-Fregatten. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Military Complex 2Man landet an einer dreckig-gelben Wolke. Darin befindet sich eine Station (Guristas Deep Space Stronghold), begleitet von einigen anderen Strukturen. '''Gegner *4 Guristas Sentries (Tower Sentry Guristas III) *7-10 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Massacrer/Usurper) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Death Dealer/Enforcer/Revolter) *5-7 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader) Wenn alle Sentries und Schiffe abgeschossen sind kann man sich auch hier an das Beschiessen des "Deep Space Stronghold" machen. Zu Beginn des Beschusses erscheint folgende Meldung: In response to attack, the Guristas Stronghold has activated its self defense mechanism. All power is temporarily used to charge a massive smartbomb, which detonates a powerful EM blast-wave, affecting all enemy ships in a large radius. Diese Smartbomb verursacht etwa 6500 Schaden - auch auf weite Entfernung; man sollte also seine Drohnen eingepackt halten. Diese Smartbomb kann mehrmals auslösen (alle 30 Sekunden bis die Station Armorschaden bekommt). Wenn man mit einem weiteren Schiff nachkommt und auf die Station schiesst erfolgt ebenfalls eine Auslöung der Smartbomb. Wenn die Station nur noch ca. 30% Struktur hat, erscheinen neue Gegner mit folgender Meldung: In a last-ditch attempt to save the station, it's reserve fighters are sent out to do battle! *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Destroyer/Eliminator/Conquistador/Usurper) - manchmal *6-7 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator/Imputor/Invader) - tw. web/scramble Mit Abschuss der Station oder/und des Faction Schlachtschiffes erhält man mit etwas Glück eine Eskalation: Pirate's Path (Der Pfad des Piraten). Der Container, den die Station hinterlässt, enthält nur ein paar Tech1 Module. Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site